The Tale of Two Flames
by Goomba300
Summary: Booker Dewitt didn't just walk calmly through Columbia. He was met with much resistance and many people died. This is the story of two brothers, destined to meet their ends at the hands of the 'False Shepard '. OC: Jackson and Andrew and several more. (Not my greatest summary ever... : P ) Rated T for violence and language.


**Disclaimer**:

I don't own Bioshock. OC's are mine.

Author Comments: I have been obsessing over Bioshock Infinite ever since it came out and now here is my first fanfiction for said game. Please read & review, all criticism is welcome. This will likely be two to three chapters long, and it will be my first time writing full on fight scenes! So please tell me if I go wrong someplace.

**Chp. 1: The** **Flames Ignite**

* * *

_Twelve Years Ago:_

"When I grow up I wanna be just like you dad!" Young little Andrew said

"Yeah, Me too!" Jackson chimed in

Two kids, both boys, both ten years old. Sat around their father's favorite chair near the fireplace. The fire illuminated and warmed the dark room, banishing the shadows away from the family. The boy's mother sat in a rocking chair on the opposite side of the fireplace, chuckling at the enthusiasm of her young boys as she knitted a sweater. Siting in a large comfy armchair sat the boy's father, proudly sporting his Columbia Police Uniform; reading the latest newsletter. He lowered the paper and pulled the pipe from his mouth, giving the boy's a smile before patting them on the head.

"Well if you work hard, follow the word of the Prophet, and place your life in God's hand then you'll grow up to protect our fair city and all that it stands for, just like me."

The boy's cheered and began playing with their Duke and Dimwit action figures. Their parents gave them the look of a proud parent before going back to what they were doing prior.

* * *

_Present Day; Founder's Eastern Columbia Headquarters:_

"All available personal report to the sky ship dock! The False Shepard has appeared at Battleship Bay! I repeat the False Shepard has appeared at Battleship Bay! All available personal report to the sky ship dock!"

Andrew clunked along the wooden platform, his Fireman suit clanking loudly as he made his way to the sky ship. The large furnace on his back weighed him down, but five years of training had made him used to the weight. Columbia Policemen and women rushed past him and jumped onto the sky ships in the dock. Several of which began taking off towards Battleship Bay.

"Geeze, I hate being so slow." Andrew mumbled under his breath

Finally reaching the end of the dock, four policemen held out their arms for Andrew to grab so he can climb aboard. However his fire-resistant armor weighed a ton and the men struggled to pull Andrew up onto the sky ship, they groaned as they all heaved on last time and pulled Andrew up on board.

"Perhaps you should lay off the cotton candy Andy." One of the policeman chuckled

"Oh shut up Mike." Andrew retorted

Mike was about to say something back, when a murder of crows flew over his head and formed into a Zealot of The Lady, just behind him.

"Now is not the time Gentlemen…" The cold voice of the Zealot sent a slight shiver down Andrew's spines

"Good to see you too, James." Mike said with a smirk, as he patted the Zealot on the shoulder.

Before more could be said, the sky ship jerked forward and began to ascend over the flying buildings of Columbia. The sun was setting; the golden light reflected on the glass windows of the buildings and the puffy white clouds, giving them a golden hue. It was a real site to see, the city was beautiful at sunset, but most of the Police force on the sky ship were looking at the three men standing before them. A policeman with his arms slung over the shoulders of a Zealot and a Fireman, staring at the sunset; the strangest sight that most people will ever get to see.

"Isn't our fair city beautiful?" Mike asked

"Yeah, but you kind of get used to it after a while." Andrew answered

James just stayed quiet, his foot tapping impatiently on the wooden deck of the ship. Mike took note of this and removed his arm from the Zealot's shoulders.

"Your awfully quiet James. Why's that?" Mike nudged James with his elbow, much to the latter's displeasure.

"You are taking this situation too lightly Lieutenant Michael. We are going now to fight the False Shepard, the only threat to the Prophet. If we fail then our city will be in grave danger." James said with a stern voice

Mike just laughed and slapped the Zealot on his coffin.

"And you're taking it too seriously! We're the best Columbia has to offer! There's no way some nobody from down below can stand up to us!"

"Way to be modest Mike." Andrew cut in before Mike could boast on

"Hey, I'm just saying." Mike held his hands up in defense "I mean, just look at us! I'm a high ranking cop, Andy you're a Fireman! That takes guts to set yourself on fire! And James, you're a Crow! You're the knights of our fair city!"

James and Andrew just grunted and turned away from their rather annoying friend. The flight became awkwardly silent after that. As the moon began to rise above the clouds, the radio suddenly blurted out static riddled voice.

"Attention all units! The False Shepard is in Soldier's Field! Prepare for battle! And make sure the Lamb is captured unharmed!"

"Well here we go boys! Tonight we kill the False Shepard and save the Lamb! Well be hero's!" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs, causing the ship to uproar with cheers from the men on board. Minus James and Andrew of course, both of which rolled their hidden eyes.

"I have a bad feeling about tonight James." Andrew whispered

"You and I both Andrew…You and I both…" James whispered in response

* * *

Chp. 1 Fin

AC: Hoped you like it! A fight scene will come next chapter! Please read n' review. I'm currently working on the next chapter as this is being posted.


End file.
